The production and publication of video continues to increase as video cameras become less expensive and video hosting and distribution services continue to expand. At the same time, there are many different devices upon which video is consumed. Screen resolutions and aspect ratios vary widely among different devices and often do not correlate to video resolution and screen sizes.
In order to display video on screens with different resolutions and aspect ratios, simple algorithms are often used to stretch or compress the video to fit the screen. However, the distortion caused by these changes can make the video dissatisfying to watch. More frequently, pillars or bars are used so that the video can be displayed on the screen in its original format. This can also be dissatisfying to watch give the impression that the screen is not being fully used. A video with 480 lines, if shown on 480 lines of a 1080 line display will appear very small. Even if the lines (and columns) are doubled, the video will fill only 960 lines creating a significant border on the screen surrounding the video.